You Can't Change An Akuma
by bladewielder05
Summary: It always knew something was different about it. After a loved one dies during an invasion, it sets out to meet the Black Order, where it's sure to find some answers. It doesn't care if it will die. All it cares about is finding the answer. R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

Me: How do you do?

Allen: Wow, you're polite...

Me: I can be polite if I want too.

Lenalee: We're doing fine, thank you.

Me:...

Kanda:...

Lavi: Anyone going to say anything? How about you, Yuu?

Kanda: Don't call me that!

Me:...

Allen: You're awfully quiet, Blade.

Me: Oh, what the hell! I'm stopping this bullcrap right now! I don't own D. Gray Man! If I did, I would be living in Japan right now! Besides, I'm not even Japanese!

Lavi: Calm down, Blade.

Me: I AM CALM!

Kanda:...calm down.

Me:...

Lavi: Kanda to the rescue!

* * *

><p>Merely the Beginning<p>

The big, round man's smile grew even bigger, if it could, when he saw the young girl weeping. He floated down by his pink umbrella behind the tombstone. The girl was too immersed in her sorrow to see the man. The man's smile seemed to grow even bigger.

"Hello there, little one," the man spoke. The girl started, backing away from the tombstone when she saw the stranger loom from the tomb's back.

"I have the power to revive your little friend," the Millennium Earl coaxed.

"You…can really…do that?" the girl asked in surprise. Her voice cracked in fear.

"Of course," at the stranger's word, a flash of lightning appeared. Suddenly, standing before the heart-sicken girl was a black doll with the parts of a model. On its skeleton head was a helmet with a star.

"But I need your help," the earl clapped his gloved hands on the girl's wet shoulder. "Your friend needs your help. He needs your voice to revive. All you need to do is call out his name and you would be able to live together forever." He hid a smile.

"Really?" the girl smiled.

"Yes. Call out his name and his soul would reside in this doll."

The girl gained reassurance in the man's smile. She stood on her shaking legs, the pink umbrella steadying her. She took a deep breath and called out one word:

"TAMESIS!"

Another flash of lightning shot from the sky. This time, it struck the doll. The girl gave a gasp as the doll began to move. The outline disappeared and the doll was standing up-right, gazing in wonder at its new limbs.

"Tamesis?"

The doll seemed to glare at her. She took a step back. The doll opened its skeleton mouth, "Lily…HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"What?" she gasped.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO AN AKUMA!" the doll screamed.

"That's right," the Millennium Earl held the frightened girl down. "And now I order you to kill this girl and wear her skin."

The doll took one step towards her, an axe raised. The girl continued to look in pure horror. Before she died, she just wanted her old childhood friend to know four words she's wanted to tell him for a long time.

"Tamesis, I've always loved you…"

A scream and blood splattered the inky blackness of midnight.

* * *

><p>Allen: That's it? No fighting or anything?<p>

Me: Umm...no.

Lenalee: You have to admit, that was pretty plain...

Me: Hey. First time writing The Gray Man...

Lavi: That's _D._ Gray Man.

Me: I've got into the habit of calling it The Gray Man.

Kanda: But this isn't your first time writing.

Me: No, I'll admit that. It's not. But anyways, there's more to come. I mean, there's going to be a catch somewhere soon.

Allen: Shh! You'll ruin it for the readers.

Kanda: You're breaking the fourth wall, beansprout.

Allen: I told you to stop calling me that!

Lavi: I hate the fourth wall! Why do they even have soemthing stupid like that?

Me: Beats me.

Lenalee: We should really get going now, you guys...a conversation between you and Lavi and a fight between Allen and Kanda can go on forever.

Lavi: Ever thought buying a panda?

Me: No. I wish the pet stores have a panda though...

Lenalee: How did you get from the forth wall to pandas?

Me: Beats me.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I do not own The Gray Man. If I did, I would have died happily.

Lavi: Wait. That doesn't make any sense. You're still alive, aren't you?

Me: Ahem... **when** I die, I would be happy.

Allen: Got it.

Me: And millions would mourn for me and the biggest fan would make a deal with the Earl and I would be brought back to life and I would destroy you all.

Lavi: Right...

Lenalee: Blade, I heard from one of your friends that you only know a bit about D. Gray Man.

Allen: Are you serious?

Me: Yeah...sad...I don't have time...you know...school and stuff...

Allen: Then tell us what you do know.

Me: What I know? Hmm...Allen's real name-ish is Red-

Lavi: Wait! How do you know that?

Me: Huh? Oh, I read some spoilers. Let's see what else I know, Mana had a dog named Allen, Allen is the 14th Noah, Lavi's hammer died, Lenalee's Innocence is thought to be the Heart, Kanda is lost, the generals start shooting at Miranda and Allen jumps in front, Allen becomes a general, Road kisses Allen, 2+2=4, Fai is a vampire, the real Syaoran was imprisoned, Mokona is cool, Kurogane killed Ashura, Roxas is the Nobody of Sora, Fai lost his eye to the fake Syaoran, Will and Alyss are married, Zoroark has the ability to create illusions, Lucario has the power to sense auras-

Lavi: WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Me: What I know, of course.

Lavi: WHO THE HELL ARE FAI, SYAORAN, MOKONA, KUROGANE, ASHURA, ROXAS, SORA, WILL, ALYSS, ZOROARK, AND LUCARIO?

Me: Um...and I also know that I don't own The Gray Man.

Allen: You already said that.

* * *

><p>In A Little Town<p>

A boy examined all the apples in the stall. He had to get just the right apples for Lily's secret recipe. He sighed. Why couldn't she tell him? Granted, he told her secret before. This is different! Well, maybe not too different. Still, he was her childhood friend. How come she can't tell him?

He resumed his search for apples after the questions flew away. He picked some bruised ones, hiding them among the ripe ones in his basket. They were Lily's secret ingredient and he was determined not to show to a human being. He handed the basket to the shopkeeper. The woman weighed them and told him the price. He gave her some coins.

"Good luck in the contest tomorrow!" he waved as he turned to leave.

"Oh, I don't need any good luck. Your girlfriend would probably win this year's cooking contest again," the shop owner gave a knowing smile. The boy's face grew crimson.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" he fanned himself with his hands. The woman's smile grew bigger.

"So you say," she waved. The boy waved back. He turned to walk back to Lily's inn. As he swung his basket, he could see two people. Judging from their clothes, they were foreigners.

The girl had on a long-sleeved jacket with an interesting mark on the left breast. Her skirt reached down to just barely touch her knees. Her companion, a man who dwarfed her, had on a similar jacket that was more of a trench coat.

The boy held his gaze on them for a few seconds before moving on. He reached their inn, Angels' Inn. The bell sounded as he opened the wooden door. A girl of 15 years was sweeping the floor. She looked up to see her friend. The boy soon found himself on the ground, tackled by his friend.

"TAMESIS! I thought you would never come back!" she squealed.

"Lily!" he laughed. "If you keep on tackling me, I'll be dead soon!" he stopped laughing when he saw his friend's face change, "What's wrong?"

Lily seemed to shake it off because she was smiling again, "Nothing! You did get my apples, right?"

"Right here," he shook the basket. The two glanced up to hear the bell ring. Lily quickly got off of Tamesis to greet the customers.

"Welcome to Angels' Inn!" Lily grinned broadly. Tamesis rolled over to see the two people from before. He stood up quickly.

"Hello. We would like to stay here, please," the girl said.

"Right! Please sign here," Lily produced a leather notebook. The girl signed them in. "Tamesis, can you show them their room?"

"Sure," Tamesis smiled. "This way." He walked up the stairs, the two following.

"Is it just you two here?" the girl asked. Her companion kept silent. Tamesis nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah. We've been running this inn for as long as I can remember," he stopped in front of a wooden door. He produced a key and unlocked the door. "This would be your room for now."

"Why don't you use your hands?" the man asked. The girl looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean? I do use my hands. See?" Tamesis demonstrated again by shutting and opening the door.

"You do, but your sleeves are covering your hands. Why don't you just use your hands?" the man challenged. The two saw a horrid expression cross the boy's face.

"Lily has forbid me! She said I must never touch anything with my hands without something to cover them!" he ran down the stairs before the two could question him further.

"Tamesis, is something the matter?" Lily asked. Her friend has been staring at his attire for a long time, especially his sleeves. "Do you want new clothes? But I thought you liked your outfit."

Tamesis looked up from his black Chinese shirt with the too-long sleeves, "It's fine. Don't worry about me." He took up a wet cloth and started to wipe down a table. Lily gazed on at her friend.

"Tamesis?"

"Yeah?" his eyes didn't leave the table.

"Tamesis?"

"I'm listening, Lily."

"Tamesis, please, look at me."

"Okay," Tamesis stopped his work. He looked up at Lily. Her expression was suddenly very grave. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh no. I just have something really important to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Tamesis, I've always—."

A loud boom interrupted her. Tamesis looked over to the wall, or at least what used to be a wall. The boy gasped as he saw a huge figure emerge from the debris. It was round with open thorns sticking out of it. An emotionless face was smacked in the middle.

'An Akuma…'

The thought hit Tamesis out of nowhere. He looked up just to see the Akuma point its thorns at the now-unconscious Lily.

"Run!" the man suddenly appeared. Tamesis was jolted back from his shock. He ran over to Lily to pick her up and started to run away. He looked back once to see the Akuma blow up.

But that was only one. There were even more as Tamesis ran out into the streets. The people of the town were screaming and crying for mercy. Strangely, the Akuma were heading towards the now-destroyed inn.

Tamesis continued to run until a back alley swallowed them up. He tried to get the oxygen back into his lungs as he laid Lily's back on a wall.

"Lily?" he asked. She wouldn't wake up. "Lily! Wake up! Wake up!" Tamesis started to shake her shoulders. "Lily! Wake up! Don't leave me alone!"

His eyes widened as Lily's face was slowly painted with black stars. He looked down at her bare arms and saw the same stars.

"NO! LILY! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Tamesis screamed. Tears were beginning to flow. Little by little, his childhood friend crumbled into dust. He just sat there, staring, tears still falling. Slowly, he looked at his clothes. They were a bit dusty with Lily on them. The sleeves had flown off and he glared at his naked hands.

Hands with the marks of the dark stars.

"There you are!" the customers from before came running to him. They both looked tired and their clothes were torn in some places. The girl looked around fearfully, "What happened?"

"Lily," Tamesis whispered.

"Oh," the girl kneeled down next to him. "I'm so sorry." She gave the trembling boy a hug. The man just looked on. The boy's face was still streaming with tears.

"We should get a move on. The Akuma might regroup here. You can come with us if you like," the man said as he turned to leave. He heard some feet scraping to get up. More scraping to indicate walking.

"Not as sorry as I am."

Suddenly he felt a hand on his cloth-torn shoulder. He glanced backward to see Tamesis glaring at him. He quickly jumped away from the star-scarred hands of the boy.

"You!"

Tamesis's face broke out into a cruel, little smile. The man peered over the boy's shoulder. Sitting next to Lily's clothes were a set of the Black Order uniform. Already, the exorcist could feel the poison traveling in his blood vessels. He held up his hands to see them covered in stars.

"I've wanted to kill you since the first time I laid eyes on you," Tamesis smirked as the dusty uniform fell to the ground.

…

"You're not from around here, are you?"

The finder looked up to see a boy of 15 carrying two sets of clothes. Each had the symbol of the Black Order.

"How did you get those?" the finder asked suspiciously. The boy's face fell.

"I found them dying after they beat the monsters. They saved my life. Here, I suppose you were with them?"

"Yes," the finder answered carefully, taking the uniforms the boy offered.

"Here. I must go now."

"Where are you going?" the man asked. The boy turned to look at him, or rather, the town behind.

"I'm going to leave this town behind. And find some answers."

* * *

><p>Lavi: I never thought that Tamesis was an Akuma...<p>

Tamesis: Hello!

Exorcists: INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE!

Me: Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY! NO KILLING TAMESIS! TAMESIS IS THE MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU GUYS!

Allen: Wait...don't you have plans for him to join the Order?

Lavi: BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Allen: SCREW THE FOURTH WALL!

Tamesis: A generous lot you have me working with, Blade.

Me: Hey, don't pat my shoulder. This is a new shirt.


End file.
